


Animal Lover

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're just a civilian and who loves animals. Natasha just loves the fact that you love animals.





	Animal Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

Natasha had just got back to the tower after a mission that lasted three weeks. She was heading back to the apartment she shared with you. It was past midnight and she had a feeling you were sleeping. 

You weren’t an Avenger, you were a civilian. You met Natasha one day at the coffee shop you always go to. You were sitting at a table by the window just enjoying your drink when Natasha walked over and asked if she could sit in the empty seat at your table since there wasn’t anywhere else for her to sit. And a few months later you two began dating.

Natasha quietly unlocked the door to the apartment, when she walked in she smiled at the sight of you sleeping on the couch with your dog and cat. Natasha remembered the day you brought them home. 

You worked at an animal shelter and you couldn’t help but take those two home. You’ve always loved animals and for as long as you could remember you’ve always wanted to work with animals. 

That was one of the many things Natasha loved about you. She knew how much you loved animals, that everyday you go to work and help find these animals forever loving homes.

She walked closer to you. Patches, your cat, woke up and looked at Natasha. Your dog, Cooper, woke up as well. His tail wagging, happy to see Natasha. She smiled at him and began to pet him. 

Natasha then knelt down and brushed some of your hair out of your face. She kissed your forehead. You’re eyes slowly opened, when you first saw your girlfriend smiling in front of you, you thought you were dreaming.

“Hey, moya lyubov’.” Natasha fingers began to run through your hair.

“Nat! You’re home!” You smiled but then yawned. 

Natasha laughed lightly as she stood up, she picked you up bridal style. “Come on sleepyhead, let’s get you to bed.” You wrapped your arms around her neck as she carried you into the bedroom. Patches and Cooper followed.

Once she made it the bedroom, she gently placed you on the bed. Natasha went to go change out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. 

She walked back over to you and crawled into bed. You moved over to her and wrapped your arms around her, Natasha wrapping her arms around you. Cooper and Patches both jumped onto the bed and got comfortable.

“I’m so happy you’re home.” You leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Natasha kissed you back instantly. “I missed you.” You pulled away and nuzzled your face into her neck, breathing in her scent.

Natasha gently tightened her arms around you. “I missed you too, (Y/N).” She kissed the top of your head.

It didn’t take long for you two to fall asleep, smiles on both of your faces. You were really happy to finally have your girlfriend home. Natasha was so happy to have you back in her arms again, she just wanted to stay in this moment forever.


End file.
